


Kisses in the Snow

by Senisra



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Maybe 1 swear word, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senisra/pseuds/Senisra
Summary: December is important for 2 reasons: Christmas and (More importantly) it's Jessica Drew's Birthday Month.  Carol wants to make it month Jess will never forget.





	Kisses in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For Inkay - Hope your holidays are amazing and that this fic is all you could hope for! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to My2BrownEyes and Msermesth for catching all my mistakes and making sure I was on the right track. Thanks again to M2BE and MissGnutmeg for kicking my butt into gear and making sure this fic got written on time.

The late August sun beat down on Carol’s back as she walked along the street. December was months away, but to Carol it felt like it was just around the corner. December meant Christmas and Jessica’s birthday – two of the most important days of the year. To her at least. This year, Carol wanted to make December extra special for Jess. Something she would never, ever forget. And when it came to one Jessica Drew, it was never to early to start planning. 

A flash caught Carol’s eye and she paused to turned to stare at the display in a shop window. The thought struck like lightning and Carol couldn’t help the slow smile that spread across her face. In another moment she was in the shop and face to face with a smiling woman. 

Carol didn’t waste any time and got right to it. “Do you take custom orders?” 

***** 

Months later and Carol found herself sitting across from Jessica in a little café near Central Park. There had been a blizzard that had kept everyone – even super heroes like them - inside for days. Jessica, who had always been a touch claustrophobic, needed a day out once the streets had been cleared. Carol was happy to oblige her, letting her girlfriend drag her wherever she wanted to go. So far, they’d gone to see the tree and ice skating at Rockefeller Center, visited several shops to get last minute gift ideas, and now they found themselves here, drinking coffee and people watching. No flying either. Since it seemed like the villains had decided to take the days leading up to Christmas off, Jess wanted – needed – to walk to burn off her pent-up energy. Which probably meant Christmas was going to be an interesting affair indeed if it was this quiet. 

Pushing the thought away, Carol took Jess’ free hand. “You ready to head home?” the blonde asked, already knowing the answer by the way Jess was tapping her foot under the table. 

Jess threaded her slender fingers though Carol’s and tilted her head, green eyes thoughtful. “I was thinking we could go to the park. I mean, we’re right here.” 

Carol’s eyebrows rose in surprise. It was one thing to do the touristy things, but this was usually something Jess wasn’t up to after a snow fall. “But they probably haven’t even cleared half the paths yet. And you hate traipsing through snow.” 

“I’m not quite ready to head home – but if you want to do something else, I’m all ears.” She looked at Carol expectantly. 

“Babe, I’ve got nothing at all planned unless some super villain decides to ruin Christmas. Let’s go to the park.” Both women stood and put on coats and gloves. Carol patted her pockets to make sure everything was where it should be, then headed out with their arms linked. 

In the time it had taken them to get there, more snow had begun to fall. The park was surprisingly quiet, though Carol supposed that with the snow, most people were heading home. The path led them through a wooded area, where the light was fainter. Jess’ head was on her shoulder as they walked and Carol really couldn’t think of a better way to end their day. 

“Hey Carol?” Jess came to a suddenly stopped and put herself in front of Carol and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “You know I love you right?” 

She pushed of dark lock of hair away from Jessica’s eyes. “Of course, I do.” 

“And you would forgive me if I did anything to make you mad?” 

“Jess, what is this about?” Carol frowned in concern, completely missing the spark of mischief in the brunette’s eyes. “I love you. I would forgive you for just about anythinnngg!!” Carol gasped as she felt cold snow drip down her back. “OhmyGod that’s cold! You did not just do that!” 

All she was met with was Jessica’s laughter as she danced out of arms reach of the blond. “You said you would forgive me.” 

“I take it back. That is not worth forgiveness. Revenge, however…” Carol didn’t complete the sentence as she lunged for Jess, who once more danced out of the way with a laugh. 

“You’ll have to do better than that if you want to catch me, Danvers.” Jess taunted as she sent a snowball hurtling towards Carol. 

Carol took the hit, a slow smirk spreading across her face as she dusted the snow from her jacket. “Is that a challenge, Drew?” She lunged towards the smirking brunette again. 

Her arms met air again as once more Jess danced away, this time behind a tree. “Yes. If I win, I get massages for a week.” 

That really wasn’t a loss as far as Carol was concerned. She was happy to touch Jess any chance she got. “You’re on.” 

Carol wasn’t sure how long their game lasted, but it was long enough that the sun had set somewhat. Jess had certainly led her on one hell of a chase, taunting Carol as her eyes glittered with mischief. It was perfect. She was breathless despite not using her powers to their fullest extent (she’d have caught Jess by now otherwise, but that wasn’t the point) and had to pause in a clearing to catch her breath. “Alright Jess, I concede defeat. You can come out now.” 

When she was met only with silence, she stood straighter and looked around. “Jess?” she called again, when she saw no sign of her. “Jess?” This time there was a note of concern in her voice. 

A rustle to her left was the only warning she got as Jess pounced on her. Carol turned and caught Jessica in her arms, taking the other woman down with her as they fell into a snow drift with a soft whomp. 

“Got you.” Jess was above her, her face alight with a happiness that until recently was all too rare. 

“Wasn’t I supposed to be the one chasing you?” Carol’s own blue eyes glittered with amusement and affection. She didn’t wait for an answer, instead she reached up and pulled Jessica into a kiss. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Jess returned the kiss, then stood, holding her hands out to Carol. “Let’s go home? Order dinner from the new Thai place down the street?” 

The blonde took them and pulled herself up. “That sounds amazing.” She let go of Jessica’s hands to dust herself off, only to notice that her present for Jess was gone. “Shit.” 

“What’s wrong?” Jess frowned in concern. 

Carol looked at the snow around her feet, looking for the brightly colored box she had been carrying around for months, waiting for the right moment to give it to Jess. “I lost something. I need to find it.” She began to retrace her steps as best she could. 

“Let me help you find it. What did you lose? What does it look like?” 

Carol didn’t answer, instead she began backtracking through the clearing. The snow was starting to fall more heavily, and Carol’s panic rose as she searched for the small box. What if she couldn’t find it? It wouldn’t necessarily ruin Christmas for Jess, but to Carol it was incredibly important. 

From across the clearing, Jess called “Hey, is this what you’re looking for?” In her hands was a small red and gold box – colors that they both shared in their costumes. 

“That would be it, yes.” Carol smiled with relief as she made her way over to Jess. When she was close enough, she put her hands on Jess’ hips and gently tugged her closer. “I was going to save it for Christmas, but you might as well open it now. You found it after all.” She had ordered it months ago, carrying it around with her incase the right moment to ask Jessica ever arose. 

“Well then now would be the right moment, yeah?” The corner of Jess’ mouth quirked up in that way Carol loved and her green eyes glittered in amusement. 

Carol wanted to kiss again her but settled for dusting some of the snow out of Jessica’s hair instead. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Whether it was out of excitement or nervousness, she wasn’t sure. “Yes. Now, just open it.” 

“Alright, alright. Though I’m not sure how this could make today better than it – Oh!” Jessica’s chuckle of amusement turned to one of shocked surprised as she opened the box. Inside was a gold ring, inlaid with sapphires. The setting of the ring was a ruby that matched the red on both their uniforms. It was Carol’s not-so-subtle (and maybe slightly possessive) way of telling everyone to exactly to who the Spider belonged. Though she was just as much Jessica’s as Jessica was hers. 

Carol removed her gloves then gently took the box from Jess and got down on one knee as her most favorite person in the universe continued to look on in stunned silence. “Jessica Drew,” she began, just letting the words roll of her tongue randomly instead of going with the speech she had planned from the start, “Will you marry me?” 

For once, Jessica’s smart mouth was silenced for several long moments as the words sunk in. “Marry?” she asked, disbelief clear on her face. 

“Yeah you know, that whole grow old together thing? Sit on the front porch on our old age and yell at the damn kids to get off our lawn.” 

“Carol –" 

“Go to amusement parks wearing those awesome “If lost, please return to” shirts-“ 

“CAROL-" 

“I mean, we’ve been through hell and we’ve always come out together on the other side. You’re the one person I’d love to spend the rest of my life with-” Carol abruptly shut up as Jess placed a gloved hand on either side of her face and knelt to take Carol’s lips in a head-spinning kiss. 

After several long moments, Jess broke the kiss. “Carol Susan Jane Danvers, I love you and want nothing more than to marry you.” Her face was tear streaked, but her smile was like sunshine and Carol wanted to keep it there forever. 

A stupid grin spread across Carol’s face. “Yeah?” 

Jess laughed as she pulled off the glove of her left hand. “Yes of course! Now put that ring on my finger so we can go home and properly celebrate.” 

Carol didn’t need to be told twice. She removed the ring from its box then took Jessica’s hand and slowly slid the ring onto a slender finger. A feeling of satisfaction and elation settled in her chest. Her eye’s met Jessica’s again and the feeling in Carol’s chest grew. If this is what it meant to burst from happiness, she would do it a million times over. 

Another moment, and then Carol was standing again, pulling Jess up with her. Her arms circled the other woman’s waist then pulled her into a dizzying kiss. She wasn’t sure how long they stood there kissing in the snow, but she only broke it when she felt Jess shiver. 

“Let’s go home and get you warm, yeah?” She dusted more snow out of Jessica’s hair. 

Jess returned the gesture, her smile not at all innocent. "Spicy Thai food and cuddles?” 

Carol laughed, “You know it.” She scooped Jessica up into her arms, pressing another kiss to her lips as she lifted off into the air.


End file.
